wicksypediafandomcom-20200213-history
2017-18 Season
The 2017-18 mushing season included several races for the BraverMountain Team. 2018 Gunflint Mail Run - January 6, 2018. This race is in the northeastern tip of Minnesota, in Cook County. This has two distances, 65 miles (8 dog) and 100 miles (12 dog). Blair ran the 100 mile race. Her team was Pepé, Jenga, Boudica, Flame, Matt Power, Clem, Anya, Hari, Refried, Gabby, Talese, and Xander. Blair finished 11th in the race. Here is a map that Blair drew of the race route. This is also the race where Hari decided the Ground was Sharp and needed his friends to help him keep running.https://twitter.com/BlairBraverman/status/949760962415935488 2018 John Beargrease Marathon - January 2018. This is a 400 mile race in Minnesota which starts outside of Duluth, runs up to Grand Portage and back to Duluth. Unfortunately, Blair timed out of the race and was withdrawn prior to the finish.https://twitter.com/BlairBraverman/status/961045024845725696 https://twitter.com/QuinceMountain/status/958648301905162240 Team included Pepé, Jenga, Flame, Clem, Grinch, Xander, Colbert, Hari, Gabby, Boo, Hunter, Refried and a borrowed dog, Fake Norvik. 2018 Apostle Islands Sled Dog Race - February 2018. A two day race with 30 miles each day. Quince ran the race and his team on the first day was Pepé, Anya, Spike, Matt Power, Talese, Glory, Colbert and Maggie. Day two was Pepé, Anya, Spike, Matt Power, Maggie, Colbert, and two temporary team members, Zuma and Cooper. Quince finished 8th and a good time was had by all.https://twitter.com/QuinceMountain/status/960312737346793472 2018 Doty Dog Days - February 2018. This is Blair and Q's hometown sled dog sprint race. This was the race where Refried declared herself a "lady who does not sprint" and was assigned a new position as coxswain for the team.https://twitter.com/BlairBraverman/status/962426426178883585 2018 Midnight Run - February 2018. A 90 mile race starting in Marquette, Michigan, racing to Chatham and returning to Marquette. Both Blair and Quince ran teams and Quince provided video of the race.https://twitter.com/QuinceMountain/status/964685533157974016 Blair's team was Pepé, Spike, Xander, Clem, Cooper, Colbert, Flame, and Maggie. Quince's team was Jenga, Brewtus, Refried, Hari, Zuma, Hunter, Anya, and Matt Power. 2018 Canadian Challenge - February 2018. This is an approximately 275 mile race in Saskatchewan. The team included Pepé, Jenga, Flame, Clem, Xander, Refried, Colbert, Brewtus, Anya, Willow and two dogs from Ryan Redington. Blair finished 5th in the race. Here is a thread with several videos from Quince at one of the checkpoints. 2018 Percy DeWolfe - March 2018. This is a 200 mile race from Dawson City, Yukon Territory to Eagle, Alaska and back. Team was Pepé, Jenga, Brewtus, Xander, Anya, Colbert and Flame. Also included two dogs from Ryan Redington - Teddy and Ladd. Blair finished 11th. Here's Blair's twitter thread on the race. 2018 Kobuk440 - April 2018. This is a 440 mile race that runs above the arctic circle in Alaska. Blair had to fly herself, the dogs, and her gear to Kotzebue, Alaska to the race. It was her final qualifier for the 2019 Iditarod. The team was Pepé, Flame, Colbert, Blowhole, Timmy (the Moose), Moses, Callie, Jamie, Muktuk and Raymie. Blair finished 5th. Here is her thread on the race.